


Квест "Обретение"

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: После нескольких прохождений DLC "Наследие" я задумалась о сценарии другого дополнения. Назовем его так же пафосно: "Обретение".





	Квест "Обретение"

**Кассандра:**  Неужели вы только и делали, что бегали по всей Вольной Марке, истребляя работорговцев, порождений тьмы, тал-васготов и пиратов?   
**Варрик:**  История запомнит именно это, Искательница.  
**Кассандра:**  И все-таки. Должно же было быть что-то еще.   
**Варрик, скромно опустив глаза и теребя какой-то кулончик:**  Ты все равно мне не поверишь.  
**Кассандра:**  Рассказывай!  
**Варрик:**  Ты сама этого хотела, Искательница...  
**  
  
_Особняк Хоука, глубокая ночь. Возле камина проявляется призрачная фигура._  
  
**Сэндал:**  Колдовство?  
**Фигура:**  Кто здесь?  
**Сэндал:**  Колдовство! - будит всех спящих.  
  
_Заспанное Хоук спускается к камину._  
  
**Хоук, зевая:**  Это что еще такое?  
**Фигура, замогильно:**  Ты не сможешь справиться со своими испытаниями, если не обретешь то, что тебе давно нужно!  
**Хоук, протирая глаза:**  Чего? Ты кто такой, Аришок тебя дери?  
**Фигура:**  Это извращение. Говорю тебе: бери с собой всех спутников и отправляйся обретать необходимое.  
**Хоук, облегченно:**  А, так это новый квест... Стоп. Почему всех? Я не могу всех! У меня лимит: трое в пати, не считая собаки!  
**Фигура:**  Ничего не знаю, бери всех. Всем что-то, да нужно обрести. Все, я пошел, мне еще кучу пророчеств доставить нужно... -  _исчезает._  
**Сэндал, разочарованно:**  Не колдовство...  
**Хоук, осознав, что выспаться ему не светит:**  Так, мабари, иди сюда. Мне нужно, чтобы ты привел сюда всех сопартийцев. И на этот раз можно по очереди! Я тебя умоляю: не води их больше за собой по городу змейкой!  
**Мабари, жалобно-вопросительно:**  Ууу?  
**Хоук:**  По очереди! Нет, сама по себе змейка была еще очень даже ничего! Но когда она доползла до "Цветущей Розы", чтобы вытащить оттуда Изабеллу...   
**Мабари, радостно:**  Гав!  
**Хоук:**  Все, иди.  
  
_Мабари уходит._  
**  
_Через полчаса, особняк Хоука._  
  
**Хоук:**  Наконец-то все собрались!  
**Изабелла:**  Хоук, могу я попросить тебя как друга? Не посылай за мной больше свою собаку!  
**Мабари:**  Ууу?  
**Изабелла:**  Потому что ладно бы он схватил меня зубами за сапог и притащил, как в прошлый раз. Но нет! Он стащил мои... стащил, в общем.  
**Хоук:**  Умный мальчик.  
**Мабари, радостно:**  Гав! -  _складывает к ногам Хоука какую-то пожеванную кружевную тряпочку._  
  
_Изабелла: Дружба +15._  
  
**Мерриль, удивленно:**  Ой, я, кажется, опять ничего не поняла...  
**Изабелла:**  Ничего, Котеночек, я тебе потом объясню...  
**Хоук:**  Ладно, это все, конечно, прекрасно, но у нас есть новое задание.   
**Все, хором:**  Опяаааать...  
  
_Понятливый Бодан приносит короткие и длинные спички. Сопартийцы привычно тянут жребий. Хоук пережидает._  
  
**Хоук:**  Определились? Молодцы, теперь выкиньте спички в камин. Мы все идем.  
**Варрик:**  Как это - все? Мы по сюжету должны ходить впятером!  
  
_Все с удивлением смотрят на Варрика. Тот вздыхает._  
  
**Варрик, грустно:**  Между прочим, того Высшего дракона загрыз мабари, пока вы там экстренно лечились. Нас было пятеро. А скажут - скажут! - что нас было четверо.  
**Мабари, грустно:**  Ууу...  
**Хоук:**  Кто скажет-то? Это ты у нас главный сказочник - вот и расскажи, как все было.  
**Варрик, ехидно:**  Не могу. Законы жанра.  
  
_Мабари неодобрительно смотрит на Варрика и демонстративно поворачивается к нему хвостом._  
  
**Хоук, подавляя зевок:**  В общем. Мне было видение. Мы все должны пойти куда-то и обрести там что-то. Сказали, очень нужное.  
**Фенрис, с сарказмом:**  Отличный план!  
**Андерс:**  Вот сейчас-то ты чем недоволен? Мы же так всегда делаем: выходим из города - и вот оно "где-то"!  
**Хоук:**  Андерс прав.  
  
_Андерс: Дружба +5._  
Фенрис: Соперничество +10.  
  
**Хоук:**  Эй! А чего так неровно?  
**Фенрис, ехидно:**  А вот такой я непредсказуемый!  
**Изабелла:**  А мне вот ничего не нужно. У меня все есть.  
**Мерриль:**  И корабль? Ты же так хотела корабль!  
**Изабелла:**  Так, а ну-ка все взяли ноги в руки и немедленно пошли обретать!  
**Хоук:**  Бела, подожди. Перебьешься ты пока без корабля. Мы его у какого-нибудь работорговца реквизируем, на нужды революции.  
**Фенрис:**  У работорговца?  
  
_Фенрис: Дружба +10._  
  
**Андерс:**  На нужды революции?  
  
_Андерс: Дружба +10._  
  
**Изабелла:**  Понятно, опять я останусь без корабля...  
  
_Изабелла: Соперничество +15._  
  
**Хоук, поперхнувшись:**  Бела, ты чего?  
**Изабелла:**  А что, эльфу можно, а мне нельзя?  
**Мерриль:**  А мне, кажется, тоже ничего не нужно. Тем более что зеркало все равно не работает... О! Мне нужно новое зеркало! -  _вприпрыжку бежит к двери._  
**Хоук:**  Кто-нибудь...  
  
_Мабари понятливо ловит Мерриль за подол туники и тащит обратно._  
  
**Себастьян:**  Мне точно не нужно ничего материального. Во-первых, я у нас духовная особа, а во-вторых, я только хочу добиться справедливости...  
**Андерс-Справедливость:**  НЕ НАДО МЕНЯ ДОБИВАТЬСЯ!  
**Себастьян:**...и вернуть трон моих предков, а не то, что ты, одержимый дурацкими идеями маг, там себе придумал!  
**Андерс-Справедливость:**  ЖАЛЬ. БЫЛО БЫ ВЕСЕЛО.  
_Себастьян тихо матерится, привычно заканчивая фразу словами "Во имя Андрасте"._  
**Хоук:**  Прекратите оба. И если вы мне сейчас скажете что-нибудь про соперничество - удавлю.  
  
_Себастьян: Дружба +20._  
Андерс: Дружба +20.  
  
**Хоук:**  То-то же. Ну, кому еще чего не нужно?  
**Варрик:**  Мне. Мне вообще ничего не нужно. Внимание публики бесценно, а для остального есть Бьянка.  
**Авелин:**  И мне ничего не нужно. Я, в отличие от вас, шалопаев, замужняя дама, притом в чинах.  
**Мерриль:**  А как же дети? Разве тебе не хотелось бы завести ребенка? Или даже двух?  
**Авелин:**  Может быть. Но для этого мне надо идти не "куда-нибудь", а в собственную спальню. И вы все мне там точно не нужны!  
**Изабелла:**  Жаль. Было бы весело.  
  
_Себастьян нервно сглатывает._  
  
**Андерс:**  Мне нужны только жизнь, любовь и свобода. Но я уверен, что, куда бы мы ни пошли, там этого нет, -  _печалится._  
**Фенрис, неожиданно:**  Маг прав.  
**Андерс:**  Что???  
**Фенрис:**  Что слышал. Мне тоже нужны жизнь, любовь и свобода. И я тоже уверен, что этого нигде нет.  
**Андерс, воодушевленно:**  О, возможно у нас больше общего, чем кажется...  
**Фенрис, загадочно:**  Возможно.  
**Хоук:**  Прекратите, оба!  
  
_Фенрис: Соперничество +10._  
Андерс: Соперничество... ой, Дружба +10.  
  
**Фенрис:**  Нет, я ошибся. Ты слишком легко поддаешься психологическому давлению, моя свободолюбивая натура этого не приемлет.  
**Андерс:**  И где только слов таких набрался... Жаль. Было бы весело.  
**Хоук:**  Подведем итоги. Нам не нужно ничего, кроме корабля для Изабеллы, зеркала для Мерриль, справедливости для Себастьяна, и двух наборов юного гедониста для Андерса и Фенриса. Так?  
**Варрик:**  Хоук, а тебе-то чего не хватает?  
**Хоук, искренне:**  Зла! Зла мне на вас не хватает! И еще терпения!  
  
_Возле камина снова конденсируется фигура._  
  
**Фигура:**  Поздравляю, Защитник, вы прошли свое испытание! Так обретите же необходимое, -  _фигура исчезает, оставив после себя коробку с логотипом "Thedas Express" и наклейкой "Хрупкое". Хоук вскрывает коробку. Все с интересом смотрят внутрь._  
**Изабелла:**  Ой, какие очаровательные кулончики!  
**Андерс:**  Да они подписаны...  
**Себастьян:**  И каждому по одному...  
**Хоук:**  Ну, давайте, налетай-обретай, -  _вытаскивает кулончик._    
  
_Надпись на прикрепленной этикетке гласит: "Терпение Хоука"._  
  
**Хоук:**  Внезапно.  
**Изабелла:**  "Целомудрие Изабеллы"... Что еще за ересь?  
**Себастьян:**  "Чувство юмора Себастьяна"... Наглая клевета! У меня есть чувство юмора!  
**Андерс:**  Хахаха! "Мозги Андерса"? Что бы это значило?  
**Фенрис:**  Хихихи! "Память Фенриса"? А я что, когда-то терял память? Не припомню...  
**Мерриль:**  "Инстинкт самосохранения Мерриль"... Ой, а что это? Как этим пользоваться?  
**Авелин:**  "Отпуск Авелин". Наконец-то! Как я тебя ждала! -  _покрывает кулончик страстными поцелуями._  
**Варрик:**  "Совершенство Варрика"... Ой, ну право, не стоило...  
**Мабари:**  Гав! -  _сует морду в коробку, тянет оттуда какую-то невообразимо вонючую банку._  
**Все:**  Что за?..  
**Хоук, беря банку:**  "Каддис немеряной крутости". О! Действительно! Давно пора было тебя раскрасить.  
**Мабари:**  Гав!  
**Бодан:**  Так что, вы никуда не пойдете?  
**Хоук:**  Нет, наверное. Мы же уже все обрели.  
**Себастьян:**  Какой скучный квест!  
**Мерриль:**  А мне понравилось! Мы так давно не собирались все вместе!  
**Хоук:**  Хорошенького понемножку. Отряд, слушай мою команду. По постелям шагом марш!  
**Авелин:**  О, а вот этот квест мне, определенно, нравится, -  _уходит, нежно прижимая к груди "Отпуск". За ней к выходу тянутся и остальные._  
**  
**Кассандра:**  И все? Ты хочешь сказать, что вы просидели полчаса у камина, переругиваясь - и каждый получил по амулету, стоящему как половина лириума, хранящегося в Церкви?  
**Варрик:**  Я же говорил, что ты не поверишь.  
**Кассандра:**  Я бы не поверила. Но ведь как раз в том году Ее Святейшество предала анафеме каддис и все его составляющие!  
**Варрик, самодовольно:**  Да, аристократы быстро подхватили моду, заведенную Защитником...  
**Кассандра:**  Мне вот только интересно: как он сам от этой вони спасался?  
**Варрик:**  А это уже совсем другая история...


End file.
